Apology Oneshots
by Curlscat
Summary: 1Oog followed Sabrina home. Can she keep him? 2Puck and Jake come home, and Puckabrina almost have a date. 3Basil's been away, but now he's back to meet Puckabrina's kids. 4The Grimms have been de-aged. Madness ensues. 5Daphnerseed and Wendina double date. 6Henry, Jake, and shenanigans. 7The famed wedding/Daphnocchio. 8Mordred really is a good son. 9Sabrina's pregnant, Puck! Edited
1. yorkie999777000

**AN~ Every inch of this felt very very wrong to write. Just going to tell you that now. But I wrote it anyway, and it was fun despite the wrongness.**

**Disclaimer: Neither the idea nor the characters belong to me. I'm just playing with them.**

* * *

Oog was in love. He was so much in love that he'd followed the new people out of his story and into the next, and the next, and every one after that, until they went straight out of the book. He'd had to crush a few revisers on the way. They kept pinching him. But now he was finally with her.

With Sabrina.

He found her at last, sitting on a dock watching the big bug person fly away, looking happy and sad at the same time. He sat down next to her (not really, because he would have broken the dock, but as close as he could get), trying not to scare her too much. Little people scared easy.

She looked at him right away (he guessed he was kind of loud), and she did look scared, but only for a minute. Then she just looked confused. "...Oog?" she asked.

He nodded, smiling a big smile that showed most of his teeth. She remembered him!

"Oog from the _Book of Everafter_?" Sabrina asked, and when he nodded again, she asked more questions: "How did you get here? What are you _doing _here?"

"Followed you," he said, still smiling at her. "Like you."

Sabrina smiled, her face turning kind of pink- a very pretty sort of pink- and asked, "The whole way?"

He nodded again, smiling even bigger.

"Oh," Sabrina said, blinking a lot. "Well, let's go talk to my Granny, Oog. She'll figure out what to do with you, all right?"

* * *

Sabrina was considering something impossible.: she thought she might have... feelings... for Oog.

They hadn't figured out how to get Oog back into the Book of Everafter, even though it had been several months. He just didn't fit. And, slowly, she'd started to spend a lot more time with him. He was a good listener, and much more sympathetic than anyone else in the house. He didn't talk much, but he was always very nice and extremely considerate, and he did a very small amount of damage, for a giant. He hid himself in the woods behind the new house and caught the remaining dragons for his dinners, most of the time. And, most importantly, he was _there_, which Puck was not.

He was also cleaner than the fairy boy and much stronger and nicer and... No, it was still impossible. Because Sabrina was a human and Oog was a giant, and not even a real one. A storybook version of a giant who had died hundreds of years ago. And _that_ issue didn't even touch on the obvious problems of size that would come of any relationship between someone like Sabrina and someone like Oog. (Also he was kind of stupid.)

Well, that wasn't strictly true. He was very childlike and simple, but he wasn't stupid. Just... different.

And she thought she liked him.

She needed help with this.

"Daphne!" she screeched.

* * *

By the time the whole situation had been explained to Daphne, the young girl was biting her palm ferociously. She took her hand out of her mouth occasionally to ask questions like 'For real?' and to say things like, 'This is so cute! It's like star-crossed lovers, because you're tiny and he's at least four times your size!'

Sabrina, face red-hot, just sat there and waited for her sister to calm down.

Daphne sobered up and asked, "So what are you going to tell Puck?"

"I don't know!" Sabrina wailed. "I don't even know what to do about Oog!"

"Talk to him, duh," Daphne said with a shrug. "He's not going to laugh at you or anything."

"All right," Sabrina said with a sigh. "I'm going."

* * *

When Sabrina came out to Oog, he smiled his biggest smile at her and offered her some pretty flowers he'd been saving just for her, in case she came. He'd had them for a days now.

"Thank you, Oog," Sabrina said. "Can I talk to you?"

Oog smiled again and nodded.

"All right," Sabrina said, breathing. "I think... I think I like you, Oog. In a more than you're-a-really-nice-giant-and-I'm-glad-you're-not-dead kind of way. Like boyfriend-girlfriend like. And I don't know what to do about it."

Oog didn't know what a lot of the words she was using meant, but he understood the idea: she loved him, too! He smiled even more. Sometimes he thought that he always smiled when she was there. "Like you, too," he said.

"Oh," Sabrina said, her voice very quiet, even for a little person. "Well, that's... good."

* * *

When Puck came home to visit, over a year after he'd left, he was all for going to see Sabrina first thing, but Daphne took him aside first and warned him about what was happening. He didn't believe her until she took him to spy on Sabrina and Oog. He couldn't spy for very long, though. He jumped out of the bushes after watching Sabrina give Oog a big slice of pie, and exclaimed, "Oog! I can't believe it! You were going to be my best man! That's betrayal!"

"Sorry," Oog said, looking smaller than usual and very apologetic.

"Give him a break, Puck," Sabrina snapped. "I came to him, not the other way around. He loves me, and I love him. Now do you mind? We were in the middle of something."

Of course, that wasn't the end of it. Puck tried everything he could think of to break the two apart, but it just didn't work. This went on for five years, and Sabrina and Oog got married. Puck, in the end, gave up and settled for Daphne, who he got along with far better anyway, but he was never truly happy. The end.

* * *

**AN~ REMEMBER BEFORE YOU FLAME ME, PEOPLE: THESE ARE ALL REQUESTS.**


	2. Weeping Lilac

**AN~ Now, as an apology for scarring all your brains with that last chapter (an apology within an apology), we have a more normative request: Puck being mature with Sabrina while having a 'moment'.**

**Review Replies:**

PenguinLoverGurl: **I'll try. They'll be babies when he meets them, though. I mean, he'll be seventeen when he meets Allison, if I did my math right. Or did you want them to be older? Glad you liked it. :)**

puckabrinaluva: **Yes. Yes it was.**

Athena: **Look at the AN for the previous chapter. Also look at the summary. Also look at your definition of haiku. And your spelling. All of those suggest that you have been improperly informed about many things. I'm sorry you hate something that I promised someone I'd write.**

1D: **I'm sorry you feel that way. What exactly would keep it from sucking? What makes it suck? Please explain. I can't fix it 'til I know what I did wrong, and you didn't tell me.**

* * *

Puck and Jake had arrived back at Granny's new-and-improved (greatly improved, compared to the smoldering wreckage that was left after Mirror's escape) rambling ten-bedroom, three-and-a-half bath home at nine o'clock on Friday. Sabrina, who was visiting with her family for the summer, didn't see them until four in the afternoon on Saturday. She liked it better that way, because it meant she got to say hi to them without everyone else crowding her all the time.

Still, it wasn't on purpose. She'd been at a sleepover party at a potential friend's house, and the boy's return, like Jake and Puck's three previous visits, was unannounced. So she hadn't even known they were home until after she got back and had started making herself a snack, when she'd been surprised (to say the least) to find two new people in the kitchen. She'd almost dropped the peanut butter.

"What are you _doing_ here?" she'd shrieked, running at Uncle Jake, peanut butter still in hand. "Why didn't anybody tell me?"

Her face was buried in Uncle Jake's coat when the answer came, so she'd had to be told multiple times, and by then, her peanut butter was all over her shirt, so she'd had to go shower in the blue bathroom (her favorite), and then it had been time for dinner, and then she'd had to do her summer reading homework, and then there was a movie, and then it actually was time for bed, so it wasn't until the next morning that she really got to talk with Puck.

They bumped into each other in what was left of the old backyard, the small space behind the rambles of the house's several new large rooms, and then they just sort of stood there for a minute. It was always awkward after he first got back. Sabrina noticed that he'd grown another inch, putting him officially at a head taller than she was, and that there was something resembling peachfuzz, thick and yellow but not very long, on his jaw. She didn't know what Puck noticed.

"So... how've you been?" he asked.

"All right," she answered, leaning against the wall of the house, underneath a window, where it would be hard for Daphne to see her if she happened to walk by.

Puck joined her in leaning against the wall and joked, "Aren't you going to ask how I am?"

"No," Sabrina said, "I can see perfectly well that you're fine. Besides, you've been sending me postcards."

"Yeah, and you've sent me letters," Puck pointed out, "but I still asked how you are."

"Touche," Sabrina said, rolling her eyes. "So how are you, Puck?"

"That's better," he said, satisfied. "I'm good, thank you. What have you been up to recently?"

Sabrina snorted. "Are you going to guide me through the rules of polite conversation?" she asked, scoffing.

"If I need to to get you to have one," Puck answered.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and said, "I think you're the last person who should be telling anybody about polite anything."

"I can have a polite conversation," Puck protested. "And I'm doing way better than you are right now."

Sabrina didn't say anything.

Puck winked at her. "I see I've left you speechless, Grimm. It's all right, it's perfectly normal to be silenced by my awesomeitude."

Sabrina blinked, surprised at the change of tone and his 'word', and, noticing a movement in the woods to her left, suggested, "Do you want to go for a walk? They put in a convenience store about a mile from here."

"Sure," Puck agreed, pushing off the wall and starting to head around the house. "Why?"

"I'm pretty sure Daphne's lurking somewhere around here," Sabrina said, following him, "And I seriously hate it when she does that. She always reads too much into things."

"What if she's not reading too much into it?" Puck asked, offhand.

Sabrina looked at Puck for a second, blushing just the tiniest bit, then smiled. "That would be... nice, I guess. But then she'll start planning our wedding."

"That's my job!" Puck protested.

"Technically it's mine," Sabrina pointed out. "Bride's family does all the wedding planning and pays for it and everything. All the groom has to do is show up."

Puck wrinkled his nose and said, "That's so boring. Why can't you have the boring job?"

"I dunno," Sabrina shrugged, thinking that he had a point. She didn't really care about what the church looked like on her wedding day, as long as it didn't look like what Puck wanted it to. "Tradition, I guess."

"So why don't we break tradition?" Puck suggested.

"Sure," Sabrina joked. "I'll wear pants and you wear the dress."

"Only if I get a miniskirt," Puck said.

Sabrina, struck by the image of Puck's hairy legs sticking out of a very tight white skirt, snickered. "Sure. If we ever get married, you can wear a miniskirt. My dad'll throw a fit, but..."

"Eh," Puck said with a shrug. "He'll throw a fit if you marry me no matter what we wear. So we might as well make it as outrageous as possible so he's not the only one screaming."

"That's a great idea," Sabrina said, rolling her eyes.

"You think so?" Puck asked, turning to her with a hopeful face. When he saw her expression, though, his expression dropped. "Of course not."

Sabrina shook her head and said, "You may be growing up, but you're still an idiot sometimes."

"Better than being an idiot all the time," Puck pointed out, then ran ahead with a laugh, escaping Sabrina's swinging fist.

Sabrina chased him, but by the time she caught up they'd reached the convenience store, and she was too embarrassed to give him the beating he deserved in front of strangers, so she just shoved him lightly.

"What do you want?" Puck asked her, pushing open the door to the convenience store ("Momma's Pops," it was called).

"Orange soda and bag of sour cream and onion chips," Sabrina said, and, when Puck went to get them, she continued, "I can get them myself, you know. I'm a big girl."

"I know." Puck said, still heading for the wall of sodas. "Go get me something, will you? I don't know what's good."

"Sure," Sabrina said, and headed for the opposite wall, which was laden with jars of the lollipops the store was named for- giant spheres of hard candy with anything you could ask for inside them. She grabbed a handful of the weirdest flavors on the shelf and headed for the counter to wait for Puck.

Puck loaded his things onto the counter a few seconds later and asked the acne-laden cashier, a boy barely older than Sabrina, "How much?"

"Ten seventy-two," the cashier answered.

While Puck handed over the money and the cashier counted out his change, Sabrina said, keeping her voice as nonchalant as she could, "You know, if the guy pays, it's usually considered a date."

Puck handed her the orange soda and answered, "Well, maybe it is."

"Oh," Sabrina said, taking the soda and smiling. "All right, then."

"What do we do next?" Puck asked.

"Eat our food in a romantic place, I guess." Sabrina shrugged. "And then- whatever we want!"

"All right!" Puck said, "Let's get to it!"


	3. PenguinLoverGurl

**AN~ You may believe I rushed the ending. You'd be right****.**

**Review Replies:**

1D: **Thanks. :)**

PenguinLoverGurl: **Thanks. :) (the first chapter was not supposed to be taken seriously, you know). Basil meets his nieces for the first time, coming up! Yeah, someone else mentioned that to me, I'll fix it.  
**

puckabrinaluva: **Thanks for the review!**

* * *

It had taken first Daphne's, then Daphne and Sabrina's help to convince Henry and Veronica to let Basil go overseas for college. Nobody had liked the idea, not even his sisters, at first, but they at least had understood what it was like to be smothered by overprotective parents who were terrified of losing another child, and with their help, he'd talked his parents into letting him go somewhere he could make his own mistakes, though Henry still hated the idea ('Russia?! Why Russia?'), and Basil had left, even though his parents had known he wouldn't be back over the summer.

Now he was home, four years later, and visiting Sabrina for the first time in just as long. She'd married Puck and had a kid before he'd left, but the last time he'd seen Allison, she was tiny and ugly and screaming, and since then they'd had another kid, who was now almost a year old. Basil wasn't particularly fond of small children.

He didn't even have a chance to knock on the door before Sabrina was outside and strangling him in a hug. "Hey!" she said, and he could hear the grin in her voice, "I missed you, baby brother! How was college?"

Basil coughed a few times until Sabrina got the hint and loosened her grip, but he hugged her back anyway. He'd always taken pride in the fact that he was one of the few people in the world who could make Sabrina act like Daphne. Not even Puck would ever get greetings like that, no matter how long he was gone.

"College was... fantastic," he told her. "I womanized every girl I met, got drunk on the weekends, and still kept up a B average. Also Russia's amazing. You should go sometime."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Maybe when the kids are older. By the time they'll be grown up enough to remember it, your mark should be worn off, and they'll let me in without a police escort."

"Oh, come on, I wasn't that bad!" Basil protested, looking over Sabrina's shoulder at Puck, who was coming out of the house with a small girl in each arm. "Those are the brats?"

"Basil!" Sabrina snapped. "They're not _brats_, they're just... okay, they're brats, but don't call them that where they can hear you! You haven't even met them!"

"Hey," Puck said, nodding at Basil. "I'd give you a bro-hug or something, but my arms are full. How about I give you a baby?"

Basil started to protest, but found that he suddenly had a one-year-old girl in his arms. "What-do-I-do-what-do-I-do?" he asked, panicking and trying to adjust the baby.

The other girl giggled at him.

Basil looked at the girl curiously, but he could only spare her a second before he went back to baby-juggling.

"Here," Sabrina said, adjusting the baby in his arms. "If she starts to cry, just bounce her a bit. It's not rocket science."

The girl was still giggling. Now that Basil's mind wasn't totally occupied by 'don't drop the baby!' thoughts, he glared at her and said, "Oh, like you could do any better."

"I can," she answered. "'cause I'm five." She announced this as if it was the most important information in the world.

"Be fair, Allison," Sabrina intervened. "Your dad and I still help you hold Emma."

Allison gave her mother an incredulous look and protested, "But he's a_ grown-up_! Grown-ups're supposed t'already know how t'hold babies!"

"Your Uncle Basil hasn't really ever had a chance to hold any babies," Puck pointed out, hoisting his elder daughter higher up on his hip so he could look her in the face. "He was the youngest kid, and none of the people he spent time with had any babies. He didn't even get to hold you because he left for school right after you were born, and just came back now."

"Good," Allison grumbled. "He'd prolly've dropped me."

She surprised a laugh from her dad with that comment, but Sabrina glared at them both and said, "Be nice to your uncle, Allie."

"Why?" Allison asked.

"Because if you don't," Puck said, grinning at his daughter, "He won't give you presents when he comes to visit. That's what uncles are for, you know."

"But what if I don't want his presents?" Allison asked.

"Then I'll- tickle you!" Puck said, proceeding to do so while his daughter squirmed and giggled madly. He led the way inside, still tickling Allison, and, once they were all in the living room, said, "Seriously, though, sweetie, uncles give the best presents. You don't want to give him a reason not to bring you any."

"Oh," Allison said thoughtfully. "Like what?"

"Like this?" Basil suggested, handing the baby carefully to Allison, still marveling at Puck's ability to hold a squirming child and tickle it at the same time.

Allison giggled and said, "No, silly! She's already my sister!" Sabrina lifted the baby out of Allison's hands and started rocking her back and forth.

"Oh," Basil said with a shrug, glad he'd come prepared. "How about this, then?" He pulled a movie out of his pocket, one Sabrina had mentioned Allison had seen at a friend's house and loved.

Allison grabbed the video and squealed, running to the TV and messing about with buttons to start watching it.

"It's a good thing you proved me right," Puck told him, "Otherwise she'd never have forgiven you. Or me."

"Puck, I'm hungry," Sabrina said, "can you go get me a snack?"

"Why can't you get it?" Puck protested.

"Because Emma smells, and I'm going to fix that," Sabrina said. She was, in fact, walking over to the changing table at the end of the living room. "If you'd rather have diaper duty, that's fine with me."

"No, I'll go do snacks," Puck said hurriedly.

Basil laughed and said, "Can you get me something then, too?"

"Me too, Daddy!" Allison demanded. "Peanut butter and jelly! And chocolate milk!"

Puck left and came back with a bag of chips, three glasses of chocolate milk, and two sippy cups of the same thing.

"Where's my sandwich?" Allison asked.

"I can't make them right," Puck answered, "you always complain. Eat chips."

"Besides, sweetie, you know the rules," Sabrina said, walking back from the changing table with Emma, "Unless you say please, you can't have it."

"Mommy, please make me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich," Allison said.

Sabrina went to the kitchen and returned in even less time than Puck, balancing her baby with a sandwich cut diagonally with the crusts sliced off.

"You never cut my crusts off," Basil said reproachfully.

"She has to start eating sandwiches with crust next year," Sabrina answered.

Allison was quiet for the next two hours, watching her movie, and Emma fell asleep, so Basil got to have a conversation with Sabrina and Puck, catching up with them finally. But when the movie was over, Allison introduced him to her favorite game: airplanes. This involved spinning around in the yard for hours on end with one's arms sticking out to the sides.

Basil managed for about half an hour before he collapsed on the porch steps, panting, and Puck took over.

"You're very good at that," Sabrina told him, from higher up the porch, where she was presiding over the grill.

"Thanks," Basil said, breathless.

"Daphne can only last fifteen minutes, and Pinocchio can't even go five without sitting down," Sabrina continued. "You'd be good at having kids."

Basil gave his sister and absolutely horrified look and said nothing.

Sabrina laughed and said, "It's not as bad as you think. Really, they're entirely worth the trouble."

"Yeah, well, I can tell you love them, but I still don't want any," Basil muttered.

Sabrina smiled and said, "You'll change your tune someday. I didn't want any kids 'til I found out I was pregnant."

"I won't want any 'til ever, thanks," Basil said.

"You keep telling yourself that," Sabrina said, then raised her voice and called, "Hey, pilots! Come in for a landing, it's dinner time!"

"So talking like that is something that comes with motherhood," Basil said, just quietly enough that she wouldn't hear him.

Allison dominated the dinner conversation. That was what Allison did with almost everything. Either she was the center of things, or she was completely uninvolved. Basil wondered how his sister and her husband kept a healthy relationship with that hurricane in their house, forcing the focus of everything onto herself. But they seemed happy. And he liked Allison. He didn't want one, but he liked her.

After dinner, they played a round of Candy Land, and then it was Emma's bedtime, so Basil went home. Allison planted a big sloppy kiss on his cheek before he left, and he promised to come visit soon, making a mental note to ask Sabrina what else would make a good present.

"So how was it?" Red asked him on the phone that night. She and he had stayed good friends through their life, despite Daphne's efforts to play matchmaker between them.

"Good," Basil assured her, "Good. I'm never having children, though. Ever."


	4. Sarcastic Freaks

**AN~ I tried this from Snow's POV, which makes it less cute, but more fun for me. :)  
**

**Review Replies:**

Ri: **Is your maybe a request for me to do that? 'Cause I'll do it if you ask, but I'm not sure if you were asking or just suggesting. Thanks, by the way. :)**

PenguinLoverGurl: **Glad you liked the chapter. :) You're absolutely welcome!**** I have a feeling that Red and Basil are pretty much siblings. I like them together, but I doubt it'll happen.**

Athena: **If you know what a haiku is, why were you missing syllables? It's 5-7-5, not 8-5-1. And hate is very rarely associated with anything nice. Your spelling included 'ur' and 'hiku' instead of 'your' and 'haiku'. You're also right, you're perfectly entitled to your opinion. I'm entitled to tell you I disagree with it, or that I don't think your way of being polite was very nice, and I was hurt by it.**

* * *

No one was quite sure how it had happened, but suddenly the Grimm family was several years younger. This wasn't too strange, though. Odd things oftened happened to them. The unusual thing was that none of them had noticed.

They were just going about like this was absolutely normal, like Sabrina was supposed to be seven, Daphne four, and Basil a todder just beginning to speak, even though that put them all at entirely too close to the same age, and like Henry and Veronica were supposed to be new young parents, and Relda and Canis neither of them looked over fifty, and Red and Puck were young, too.

The running theory was that some well-intentioned fairy godmother had decided to give them a second chance, to make up for everything they'd lost as a result of the Everafter War, and she'd just... overcompensated a bit.

Regardless, the Grimms had no idea what was going on. They were just going about their lives, oblivious to the fact that they should all be at least half a decade older. Their friends had to do their best to keep acting like things were normal, too, just in case.

So when Sabrina and Puck showed up in Snow's first grade class on the first day of school, she did her best not to act surprised.

Her best wasn't very good.

"Oh, Sabrina, I didn't realize you were... going... to be... in... my class... this year," Snow said, her eyes widening at the sight of the small blonde standing in front of her desk.

"Hi, Mith White!" Sabrina said, smiling at her first grade teacher and revealing two missing teeth. "I'm theven now, tho I get to go into firtht grade!"

"Oh, it must have slipped my mind!" Snow exclaimed, "When you're as old as I am, you lose track, you know."

Sabrina giggled, and Snow fought past the oddness of Sabrina giggling to tell her, "Take a seat, all right?"

"Yeah, it'th just I wanted to give you thith," Sabrina said and held out a pear.

"That's sweet of you," Snow said, glad that Sabrina at least still knew that she hated apples.

Sabrina grinned at her with a big gap-toothed smile and ran to sit in the second row.

Puck, who had been standing by the door, and was also missing a tooth, though he'd lost it without gaining a lisp, sat down next to Sabrina with a mischievous grin.

"Puck!" Sabrina stage-whispered, "Go thit thomeplace elthe!"

"Why?" Puck asked, and Snow was astonished at how little he'd changed. Aside from being shorter and less angular, he looked about the same, and acted the same as he always had.

"Becauthe you're mean," Sabrina said, "And I want to make friendth thith year. You alwayth keep me from making friendth!"

"Aren't I your friend, then?" Puck asked, faking a look of hurt.

"No," Sabrina said, sticking out her tongue, "Mean people aren't my friendth."

Puck pouted. Apparently, as much as he'd been teasing, he had wanted her to call him her friend. He'd probably hoped she would so he could make fun of her, Snow decided.

"All right, class, settle down!" Snow called, giving Puck a pointed look.

Puck grinned at her but folded his hands on his desk where she could see them.

Snow proceeded to explain how things would work to this year's batch of first graders, and to tell them all a little about herself. They were mostly quiet through this, with the only upheaval being Puck poking Sabrina a few times. But then Snow decided it was time for get-to-know-your-classmates games.

Things went fine until they got to Puck's turn to introduce himself, whereupon he said, "I am Puck, and I'm a prince, and I'll-"

Snow started forward to shush him, but Sabrina beat her there, shoving her hands over his mouth.

The other kids stared at them while Puck yanked her hands off his mouth and demanded, "What was that for?"

"You know we're not thuppothed to talk about thtuff like that!" Sabrina said to him, in what was evidently supposed to be a whisper. A very angry, very loud whisper. "Not where everybody can hear uth!"

"Stuff like what?" one of the other children asked, peering at them with interest.

Sabrina and Puck both froze and looked at the kid who'd spoken with deer-in-the-headlights expressions.

Snow intervened and said, "Puck, do you have anything else to say?"

Puck thought for a minute and said, "I don't live with my parents, and I like jokes."

"All right, thank you," Snow said, but she wasn't sure if she was thanking Puck for his introdiction or thanking a deity for a crisis averted. Forgetful dust was too hard for her to get her hands on.

"Puck's a funny name," One of the other children, a girl named Samantha, said.

"So is Samantha," Puck retorted. "I didn't pick it."

"Children," Snow said wearily.

Sabrina was next. She said, "I'm Thabrina Grimm, and I live with my parenth and my grandma and my younger thithter and brother and my uncle and my grandma'th friend and hith granddaughter and him," she said, pointing at Puck. "I like thports and I can kick your butt."

One of the boys snickered at the idea of this tiny gap-toothed blonde who, if Snow looked at her from outside, looked a bit angelic, all things considered, beating him at any sport, let alone 'kicking his butt'.

"Watch it!" Sabrina said, glaring at him. "I can hurt you."

"Sure you can," the boy told her, grinning.

"Playground," Sabrina said, "Receth. You and me, behind the thwingth. I'll thow you."

"Sabrina!" Snow interrupted, giving the girl a panicked look. She couldn't have this boy's parents showing up and getting upset when he got hurt!

"What?" Sabrina asked, looking at her.

"You can't fight at school," Snow told her, "It's against the rules."

"But Mith White, he inthulted my honor!" Sabrina protested, pointing at the boy. "I have to rethtore it!"

"Well, you can't do it at school," Snow said, "And you can't do it where I know about it. You'll get us both in trouble."

"All right," Sabrina said, crossing her arms and pouting.

Snow sighed, and let the children continue to tell about themselves. That was the last crisis until recess.

She had thought things were going smoothly until she heard a loud shouting in the corner of the playground. She hurried over, unsurprised to see that, at the center of the crowd, was Puck. He was yelling at the boy who had laughed at Sabrina, whose name was Matthew.

"What's all this about?" Snow asked, glaring at the boys.

"I challenged him to a race," Puck explained, grinning up at her, "And he lost. And Sabrina beats me, so if he lost to me, Sabrina could kick his butt. He doesn't believe me, though."

"Puck?" Sabrina asked, pushing through the crowd. "You did that for me?"

Puck nodded at her, smiling proudly.

"That'th the niethetht thing you've ever done for me!" Sabrina exlaimed, staring at him. "It'th prolly the nithest thing you've ever done for anybody!"

Puck nodded, still grinning.

Sabrina gave him a hug and said, "I can't believe you did that for me." She kissed him on the cheek.

As she did so, she and Puck were suddenly much larger, a pair of seventeen-year-olds standing in a crowd of first graders. They looked around in confusion, then turned to Snow.

She just shrugged at them, eternally grateful that they were now back to normal, and that she would have her class the way it should be. Though Puck and Sabrina had made an adorable pair of kids.

Sabrina looked at the little kids again, all of whom were staring at her and Puck wide-eyed, and said resignedly, "I'll go get the forgetful dust."


	5. KrissM3 and WatsonLover

**AN~ First double-prompt for thiis! You'll probably all be like 'Yes! ...But... Aww... Dangit.'**

**Review Replies:**

Athena: **I don't really know if 'I forgive you' is the right response, because I'm not sure you're really sorry or just trying to end it.**

AuraEsp: **Kisses break spells. Standard curse-breaking technique. And yes, there are humans in FPL in this.**

puckabrinaluva: **Glad you liked it!****  
**

person: **Thank you!**

Ri:** I will do this oneshot if you ask me to, but if you don't come right out and say, 'Curlscat, can you write this for me?' I will not. Glad you liked the chapter!**

CC Tiger:** Thanks!  
**

* * *

"Hey, love," Daphne said, coming up to Mustardseed and kissing him on the cheek.

She and Mustardseed had been dating for over a year, and they were both very happy in their relationship. They were going to separate colleges in New York City, Mustardseed for law, and Daphne for her fifth degree of her three hundred years of life, Natural History, but they made a habit of studying together in the public library.

"Hey," Mustardseed said, smiling up at her. "How was your day?"

"All right," Daphne said, plopping her books on the table. "I talked with Sabrina."

Daphne's tone suggested that this was important in someway, different from the way she talked to Sabrina every day.

Mustardseed recognized this, and he asked, "What did she have to say?"

"She went on a date," Daphne told her boyfriend.

Mustardseed held back a sigh, wondering why females could never say anything straight out, and always had to dance around the subject. He didn't ask her to explain this, though, because she'd just get offended, and it would take even longer for her to get to the point, so he just asked, "Who with?"

"Wendell Hamelin," Daphne told him dramatically.

Mustardseed wasn't sure how he should react to this. He knew Daphne had wanted Sabrina and Puck to get back together after their divorce half a century ago, but he wasn't positive that she still wanted that, or if she simply wanted her sister to be happy, so he asked, "And what did you say?" in a carefully neutral tone.

"I told her we should double date," Daphne said.

Just happy, then, he decided. "All right," he said, "What did she say?"

"Thursday," Daphne said. "We're going to that Hispanic place on twenty-second street you like."

"All right," Mustardseed agreed.

"Good," Daphne said, "I just hope Wendell will be all right with it."

* * *

Sabrina was looking forward to her second date with Wendell. It had taken her ages to get over Puck, and she'd had some catastrophic dates during that time, but she was now officially ready to move on with her life, and to accept that, while what she and Puck had had was good, they'd just turned into two very different people after those hundreds of years together, and who they were now was too different for them to make it work. She sort of felt that maybe, if she'd been a human, it would have been better. They'd have had their lives together, and then she'd have died of old age before they had a chance to change so much that all they had left was their love, and not even enough of that to hold them together.

Of course, the date she was looking forward to was a double date with Daphne, and that could be a problem.

But still, she liked Wendell. He'd been helpful with her cases, he treated her nicely, and he was a step down on the personality scale from Puck's weirdness that didn't mean he was boring. And he got along with her kids.

So she'd put on a nice-ish dress and some makeup and headed for NYC for the date in high spirits.

Wendell met her outside the door and smiled nervously. "Hi."

"Hey," she said, smiling back. "Daphne and Mustardseed here yet?"

Wendell shook his head and said, "Thank God."

"Why?" Sabrina asked. "You look seriously nervous. What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid they're going to kill me," Wendell said, and he sounded so serious that Sabrina almost laughed.

"Why?" she asked, trying her best to be serious. "Daphne likes you, and Mustardseed's never met you."

"Because they both like Puck. I mean, one's his brother, and he was practically a brother for your sister. And I'm his replacement."

Sabrina smiled and said, "Relax. Mustardseed always understood that Puck and I were over, even before _we_ knew. And Daphne just wants me to be happy."

"You sure?" Wendell asked doubtfully.

"Positive," Sabrina said firmly. "And you're not a replacement."

"Really?" Wendell asked. "Then what am I?"

"Something new," Sabrina said, "Something different. I'll never stop loving Puck. You can't replace him. But that doesn't mean I can't love you, too."

"You still love him?" Wendell asked. "Even after fifty years?"

"Yeah, definitely," Sabrina said with a nod. "He was my first everything. But he's... he's not who he was. And I'm not who I was. And eventually love wasn't enough. If we'd stayed together longer..."

"So why me?" Wendell asked.

"Because you're what I need right now," Sabrina told him. "And because I have more in common with you than affection."

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Daphne said, coming up from behind the duo and hugging them both.

"Hey," Sabrina said, hugging her sister back and pulling Daphne's arms off of Wendell, who looked very uncomfortable. "How long have you been hiding?"

"Long enough," Daphne said, winking at her. "We should go in."

"Hi," Mustardseed said, smiling at them both. "How've you been?"

"Good," Sabrina said. "How's the law degree coming?"

"It's harder than I expected it to be, honestly," Mustardseed said. "But I enjoy the work."

"I'm glad," Sabrina said, "Tell me about it. What's changed since I passed the bar?"

That conversation carried them through the ordering process and into the appetizer, and then they discussed Wendell's music firm for a while. All was going well until Daphne asked Mustardseed, "So how did Puck's date go?"

The table went silent for a minute, Wendell freezing, Mustardseed glaring at Daphne, and Daphne's eyes widening slowly as her face reddened when she realized what she'd said.

Sabrina broke the uncomfortable silence by saying, "Oh, he told me about that! It was with Mary the Contrary, wasn't it?"

"Yes, actually," Mustardseed said. "He had a good time. Said she reminds him of you, actually."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and said, "I was never that bad."

"You came close," Daphne said.

Sabrina laughed and said, "Well, good. I'm glad he's happy."

"I didn't realize you still talked," Daphne said.

"Sometimes," Sabrina said, "Not very often. We do better as casual friends."

"Should I be jealous?" Wendell joked.

"Oh, no, nononono no no no," Sabrina said. "Even if we didn't fight half the time, you're a much better kisser than he ever was."

"Ew," Daphne said, "Did not need to know that."

"Sorry," Sabrina said with a shrug.

That was the only blip in the night, and everything else went well. Sabrina considered it a success, but she wasn't quite sure, so on the way out, she asked Wendell, "So?"

"All right," he agreed, "It was fun."

"See?" she grinned at him, swinging their hands together, "They don't want to kill you."

"Yeah," Wendell said, "I guess that means I can do this for real."

"Do what?" Sabrina asked.

Wendell turned to her and, taking both her hands in his, looked into her eyes and said, "Sabrina, will you try to live happily ever after with me?"

Sabrina smiled at him and said, "Sounds like a plan."

And then she kissed him.


	6. Lara D

**AN~ I'm noticing an odd trend in that a lot of the requests don't come from regular reviewers. Hmm... I mean, this one's from a regular reviewer, but a lot of the others aren't, really.  
**

**Review Replies:**

Athena:**The difference is that you're an anonymous reviewer. I responded to the others via PM, which I can't do with you. Cat and I are friends, and we discussed the fact that she didn't think Wendell/Sabrina would ever happen (it won't, obviously). And yes, you were rude. She was not. There were several people who were also rude. They all just happened to have accounts. I'm not bugging you. Word of advice: if you don't know someone, it's better to be on the safe side and try to NOT offend them, instead of saying whatever you like because you're behind the safety of the internet.**

Ettena Editor: **Yeah, they are kind of strange. Strange is fun, sometimes, though.**

Nello Orella: **I'm responding here because of your lack of acceptance of PMs. People are upset with it because a lot of them aren't pairings they support. This displeases them greatly. I know, I've always had a problem with letting dialogue take over everything, because it's just so EASY. Do you want me to actually do the wedding thing? I will if it's a request, but if it's just a suggestion, I wasn't going to write that oneshot (even though I have an idea for it) because so many other people have done one based off that scene.**

Ri: **I will certainly write that for you! I know, I figured most people wouldn't like this chapter, but I was asked to write it for just that reason: there's Puckabrina/Prina everywhere you go. And it's nice to have a change.**

Stupidusername: **I know you're probably not here, but you do know that these were requests, right? As in people asked me to do these. And bad plot does not an awful story make. That's why English teachers make people read the Great Gatsby.**

Tiger:** Thanks!**

* * *

"Ha-ank! Wake up!"

Henry Grimm rolled over in bed, pulling the covers tighter around his body and hating his brother. Jake was the only guy Henry knew over the age of ten that still got up at six every Saturday morning without anyone making him, and the only guy he knew who had ever done it not to watch the cartoons that came on that early, but just because he wanted to.

Henry, for his part, liked his sleep. he especially liked it on cold November mornings after a long night doing homework (and wanting to do other things but not having the courage to suggest them) with Goldilocks, mornings when he could practically see his breath because- why was the window open?

He shot up in bed, threw the covers off himself, jumped to the window, and slammed it shut, spinning around after he did so to glare at Jake, who was leaning on Henry's bedpost.

"Why did you open my window?" he hissed at his brother, who was giving him that 'what are you looking at me for, I'm the baby of the family and you love me!' smile.

"I had to get in some way," Jake said, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

The obvious next question, why Jake hadn't used the door, was erased from Henry's mind when he remembered that he'd wedged a chair under the handle to prevent people from barging in on him and destroying his Saturday.

Henry sat down on his bed with a sigh and glared at his brother, shivering even in the sweatpants he'd slept in.

"So, now that you're up..." Jake suggested tentatively.

Henry let out another sigh and said, "What is it this time?"

"Well, I kind of sort of maybe accidentally let out Grendel..." Jake muttered, looking at the ceiling and tapping some of Henry's model planes with one of his fingers.

It took a few seconds for that to sink in, and then Henry stared at his brother, bug-eyed. "You _what_?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Jake defended himself, but he was still looking at the plane, which told Henry his brother was lying, even if he hadn't already been sure. "I-"

"Save it," Henry said with a sigh, pushing himself off the bed. "I don't care how, I don't care why. Let's just get him away so I can go back to sleep, okay?"

Jake let out a relieved sigh and said, "Thank you so much, Hank."

Henry didn't say anything.

* * *

"It's a beautiful morning," Jake said cheerfully.

It wasn't, really. It was frigid, with frost carpeting everything in a thick glistening fuzz, clouds hanging low in the sky like cotton balls pressed against glass, with more cloud than clear sky overhead, though the sun did shine through, glaring into Henry's eyes as they ran east. The few leaves left on the trees rattled forlornly in the stiff breeze, hanging onto their branches desperately. Henry could see his breath, and he could almost feel the tiny ice particles slice into his face as he ran straight into them.

He didn't answer his brother, though. His throat burned too much from inhaling the sub-zero air at a run. Well, maybe it wasn't sub-zero. But it was freaking cold.

They were following Grendel's meandering trail of wreckage (thankfully, there was no carnage yet. It was probably too cold for anything sane to be up this early.) through the woods, running both so that they wouldn't freeze and so that they could catch up to Grendel. The monster wouldn't be hurrying, but would still be moving fast simply because he was so huge, and he had a head start, to boot. Jake was hoping that they'd be able to get him home before their parents woke up, so he wouldn't get in too much trouble.

Henry had told his brother in no uncertain terms that he wouldn't be taking any credit for Jake's goof-up, that it was enough that he was helping, but he still ran. His bed was waiting for him.

He could hear Grendel now, in the distance, growling and snuffling and whimpering and crashing into things. He guessed it was a good thing the monster was so loud. It would give them the benefit of surprise. And come to that, it was a good thing the breeze was blowing from the north, even if it meant it was colder. Grendel couldn't smell them, either.

When they came in sight of the beast, they stopped running and switched to a walk, letting their muscles relax, getting their breath back, and planning their mode of attack.

"So what's the game plan?" Jake asked quietly.

Henry waited until he could breathe without his throat stinging him to answer, feeling that it would do his impetuous brother good to worry that he didn't have a plan for a while. Finally, though, he said, "You got anything good on you?"

"Fairy godmother wand," Jake said. "Not a good one, though. No transformations, just clothes."

That explained the bits of pink lace clinging to Grendel's waist.

"Chains?" Henry asked. "If he can't move, we can knock him out and drag him home."

"I guess," Jake said, and his tone turned whiny as he said, "But he'll be so _heavy_ if we do that."

Henry shrugged and said, "Well, I haven't got a weapon, and Dad'll kill us if any of us die. So we get to drag him back."

Jake sighed and said, "Fine," then trotted up to Grendel and flicked his wand. Instantly, the grotesque thing was encased in chains.

Henry followed his brother more slowly, rubbing his arms, as Grendel let out a roar. Henry was wondering why Jake didn't have anything more potent on him. Normally the kid was loaded with magic stuff, as much as Mom would let him have. Maybe Mom had cut him off. That would explain why Jake was in the Hall of Wonders at five in the morning. It was getting kind of ridiculous. The kid was practically an addict. Didn't explain why he'd opened the door to Grendel's room, though.

"So how are we going to get him back home?" Jake asked. "I'm not strong enough to carry him, and I know you're not. Are we going to shove him the whole way?"

Yes. Yes they were.

After about half an hour of traded dragging and shoving a loudly complaining and then silent and gagged Grendel, they'd made it back home, and Henry was no longer cold, but he was badly in need of a shower before his sweat froze onto his body. They were just about to open the door and start pulling Grendel upstairs when they saw their parents standing on the front porch, both in the same position: arms crossed, feet tapping, matching no-nonsense glares on their faces.

Henry wasted no time dropping his side of Grendel, pointing to his brother and saying, "He did it."


	7. Ri and Nello Orella

**AN~ If you notice the tone change from Daphne POV to Sabrina, tell me whether or not I did good.  
**

**Review Replies:**

AuraEsp:** I have some requests I got in September that I haven't written yet. After that I'm done. And since a lot of the reviews are 'what on earth were you THINKING doing this request that someone asked you to do?' I'm not sure popular is the right term.****  
**

dedle dee: **Sorry, I'm no longer doing requests. That was for the month of September only. But glad you enjoyed it.****  
**

dee: **Sorry. I got a lot of that reaction. Are you the same person as dedle dee?**

Ri: **My English teacher didn't make us read Beowulf, just pieces, and then she had us watch the movie. She was a bit stressed that year. You're welcome!**

* * *

Daphne had expected this. Even though she hadn't been able to talk to Puck, even though she hadn't seen him once since Granny died, she'd expected him to show up at Sabrina's wedding.

She'd hoped he wouldn't show up in the middle of the ceremony to make a spectacle of himself, but at least he hadn't gone for the stereotypical 'I object' while running down the aisle. But of course he'd pick the most dramatic entrance. He always had to show up everyone, and if it was Sabrina's big day... Well.

She was a bit glad he'd come, even if part of her wished he'd just stayed away, since he'd been gone for so long. She'd seen what losing him did to Sabrina, and she'd hate to see what seeing him again would do to her. But she also knew as well as Sabrina did (better, really) that the oldest Grimm child wasn't really over Puck, and would never be until she saw him again and had a chance to do what she was doing just now- yell at him.

"Five years, Puck!" Sabrina was shouting, "Five- freaking- years! You never called, never wrote, never came back- and now you show up at my _wedding day_? What kind of idiot are you?"_  
_

"I thought-" Puck had lost his smirk and was now standing on the pulpit and leaning away from the wrath of Sabrina Grimm.

"Thought what?" Sabrina snapped. "Thought you could come back after half a decade and it would all be okay? No!"

"Um... Sabrina?" Bradley interrupted, "What- who-?"

"Oh, sorry," Sabrina said, and her ready blush was back on her face, for the first time that day. "Bradley, this... is Puck. Puck, meet Bradley. My fiance."

"Wait," Bradley said, realization dawning on his face. "This is the ex."

"Yeah," Sabrina said shortly.

"_The_ ex. The one that ripped your heart out and stomped on it and left you behind." Bradley expounded. He looked at Puck and shook his head, saying, "Wow, man. If I were you, I wouldn't have had the guts to come back. I'd be too terrified she'd kill me."

Puck gave him that easy smirk and said, "She won't kill me. She loves me."

"Loved," Sabrina corrected, glaring fiercely. "_Loved_ you."

"Love's forever, Sabrina," Puck said, walking closer to her. "If you did once, you still do."

He stepped forward, and Sabrina backed up, stepping on the hem of her wedding gown. She stopped. Puck kept walking forward. Daphne turned away from the scene to look at everyone else. They were all frozen. Some of Bradley's guests had fainted. Everyone was watching the three people on the stage like it was a play.

Daphne's attention was brought back to her sister as she whispered, "Don't." Puck was very close and leaning in closer, and Sabrina had her back against Bradley, who was against the wall at the side of the church.

Puck paused, confused, and asked, "Why not?"

"I'm afraid..." Sabrina trailed off, swallowed, looked up at Bradley guiltily, and said, "I'm afraid if you kiss me, it'll be like nothing ever changed."

Bradley and Puck locked eyes over Sabrina's head. Puck grinned. Bradley looked sad. He put a reassuring hand on Sabrina's shoulder.

Sabrina put her hand on Bradley's, turned to him, and said, "I don't think I can marry you today, Bradley."

Bradley looked at her even more sadly, but didn't say anything.

Sabrina took a deep breath and continued, "I thought I was over Puck. I really did. I thought you'd helped me move on. But today's shown me that I'm... I'm not. Not yet. And I love you, but I can't marry you until I'm sure. It wouldn't be fair to you."

"I understand," Bradley said, voice soft, "I hope I can help you decide."

Sabrina smiled sadly, still holding his hand, and said, "I hope so, too."

"Well, today didn't turn out like I was expecting," Puck said from behind her, loudly.

Sabrina rounded on her ex-boyfriend and said, "And as for you, Puck, I don't know _what_ you were expecting, if it was for me to dump Bradley and remember it's you I loved and marry you instead or whatever, but this idea of yours to butt in on my _wedding day_ was just idiotic! You've been inconsiderate before, but this takes the cake! What were you _thinking_?"

"I was thinking you were supposed to wait for me!" Puck snapped.

Daphne was impressed. She'd only had Sabrina's legendary temper turned on her a few times, but she wouldn't have been able to shout back if she were in Puck's situation.

"I did wait for you!" Sabrina shrieked. "I waited two whole years, Puck! Two years of hoping you'd come back! But you didn't, so I spent the next two years trying to get over you! Bradley helped. And I thought I _was _over you, and then you come waltzing back in like it was yesterday!"

"I'm sorry for needing to grieve the Old Lady in my own way!" Puck snapped, trying to sound self-righteous. Daphne could tell.

"Grief is fine!" Sabrina snapped. "But did you ever think that I was grieving, too? That maybe you'd just taken two people I loved out of my life instead of one? She was as important to me as she was to you!"

Puck opened his mouth and shut it a few times, not saying anything.

"I'm a different person than I was when you left, Puck," Sabrina finished. "Maybe you're different, too. And maybe I loved you once, but I didn't sit around in a hole waiting for you to come back. Things have changed. You'd know that if you'd bothered to contact us."

With that, the spell was broken, and the people in the church pews began to move again as Sabrina walked off. Bradley and Puck followed her. The others began muttering. Daphne watched, waiting until the crowd had thinned to head out. On her way out the door, Pinocchio ran into her, almost literally.

"That was interesting," she told him, smiling in greeting.

"Yes, very," Pinocchio agreed, "Though not entirely unprecedented, knowing your family."

"Yeah," Daphne agreed ruefully. "Bradley's poor family, though..."

"Yes..." Pinocchio said, then turned to her and said, "Well, it seems I suddenly have my schedule cleared for the day. And it would seem you do, too. Would you care to... spend the free time reacquainting yourself with an old friend?"

"Reacquainting," Daphne said, testing the word out, "I like that." She smiled at him and said, "I'd love to."

Pinocchio offered her his arm and said, "Well then, shall we?"

She placed her hand on his elbow and said, "Lead the way, good sir."

* * *

Daphne and Pinocchio had an excellent lunch, and afterwards went for a walk around the town. Sabrina and Bradley had really had a destination wedding planned, and the place was beautiful. It was everything Daphne had thought a wedding should be- and it should be. She'd helped plan it.

Pinocchio really was a hottie now, and now that he was more mature, they had a good deal in common, like their love of the English language. She was feeling very attracted to him.

"Why did we ever fall out of touch?" Daphne asked him, partway through their walk.

"I don't know," Pinocchio said, shrugging with his hands in his pockets. "Laziness, I supposed."

"Well, we shouldn't, this time," Daphne decided. "I like talking to you." _And I'd like to keep talking to you forever, maybe..._

"You are a good deal less full of yourself than most people I interact with at the university," Pinocchio agreed, "But capable of interacting on a similar level to the one I share with them."

"Stop it, you're making me blush," Daphne teased. He thought she was smart!

Pinocchio smiled and said, "I don't believe I've ever seen you blush, Daphne Grimm, in all the years we knew each other. You're not likely to start now."

"You've got me," Daphne agreed. "I never blushed like Sabrina."

"You're very different for two people who are so close," Pinocchio noted.

Daphne shrugged and said, "I guess. But we're alike where it counts, so we love each other. And we put up with all each other's faults when they were at their worst."

"What were yours?" Pinocchio asked.

"I was a self-righteous, goodie-two-shoes brat who used being cute to make Sabrina be 'the bad sister,'" Daphne said frankly. "She made it pretty easy, with all the mistakes she made. But her heart was in the right place. It took us growing up to see that."

"Yes, well, we all see what fools we were as children when we become adults," Pinocchio said, gazing at the sunset.

Daphne wrapped him in a spontaneous hug and said, "You grew up pretty well, Pinocchio. Your dad would be proud of you."

"You think so?" he asked, looking at her with wide eyes.

"I know so," Daphne said firmly, releasing him from the hug and trying to hide her regret at letting him go.

Pinocchio said, "Well, I have news for you, Daphne Grimm. You grew up better."

He kissed her on the cheek and, without another word, walked off. Daphne watched him go, a little awestruck, and put a hand to her cheek. It was warm. They'd been wrong. She did blush.

It wasn't for several more days that she found his phone number slipped into her coat pocket.

* * *

Months later, Sabrina met up with Bradley in a small cafe near her apartment to break up with him.

He knew from the look on her face that it was what she was planning, and she knew he knew, so she just said, "I'm sorry."

"I know," he said.

"I love you," she said.

He smiled sadly. "Just not enough."

"Just... not enough," she echoed. They were silent for a minute or two, then she said, "You deserve better than this. You deserve to be happy."

"I'll be happy if you are," he told her.

"Don't give me that," she told him with a Look.

He smiled sadly again and said, "I _will_ be happy that you're happy. I'll just be sad, too."

"That's better," Sabrina said, satisfied. They both stood.

"And... Sabrina?" Bradley said as they turned to go their separate ways, "I'll be here waiting. If he breaks your heart again."

Sabrina stared at him and said, "You'd do that? Be the rebound?"

"I'd do anything for you, Sabrina," Bradley said, "I love you enough to let you go."


	8. solaria daughter of apollo

**AN~ Edited.  
**

puckabrinaluva:** I'm glad you liked it! :D**

* * *

Mordred was a bit angry with his mother.

Not horribly so, of course. Morgan was one of the only people in the world he'd never lost his temper with- the only person he'd spent more than a month with without losing his temper around, without hurting.

But still. She'd gone and tried to spend her time at Seven's grave again. She knew how dangerous that was. The Hand pounced on her every time she tried it. And she hadn't even asked him to go with her.

So of course she'd ended up in the center of a circle of horrible people, and she'd had to start blasting them, but obviously there were two thousand of them and then some, and only one of her, and she couldn't make it back to the safe house.

This all meant that he'd had to pause his brand new video game to go rescue her.

So naturally he was a little upset.

He decided to direct his anger at the creatures who were attacking his mother, though. It wasn't really her fault she always wanted to see the grave. It was her husband, after all.

He made it to her easily with his mudmen's help. And then it was a simple matter to fight their way back out. The Hand was terrified of him. He wasn't sure why. And of course, with him to watch her back, his mother was unstoppable. Sometimes he wondered why she never killed any of them. It would make things so much easier. And less crowded.

She'd tried to explain it to him, once. He hadn't understood.

"Well," Morgan said, when they were back home safe, "Thank you, Mordred."

"You're welcome, Mother," Mordred said, kissing her on the cheek. "Do you think you could take me with you next time? Please? It's so much easier."

"Yes, of course," she told him with a small smile.

He shook his head as he went back to his video game. She wouldn't take him. She never did. Maybe he could make it another two levels before she got herself in trouble again.


	9. Foreversunshine13

**AN~ Warning: this chapter is a little more adult than the others. Nothing overt enough that I had to change the rating, but you might want your parents to not read over your shoulder while you're here. Just because suggestiveness.  
**

**Shout-out to all my reviewers:  
**puckabrinaluva, **Gothic-Emo-Bunny, silverwombat, Solaria Daughter of Apollo, Lara D, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, SweetShireen, AuricEspeon, emowriter, rangthesquirrel, **dee, dedle dee, **Alapest, Gifted Shadows, **Ri, AuraEsp, **Longlivethecookiemonster, **Ettena Editor, **ForeverSunshine13, Nello Orella**, Athena, **TheAfterShock,** Stupidusername, **KrissM3, ****CherryColaGrimm, **person, **Purple penguins5527, Anger. Issues, ****winged water, Sarcastic Freaks, **CC Tiger, PenguinLoverGurl, **Kathie says Hai,** **crazylame1, Archer Princess, ****Fading Rhythm**, 1D, **Serene Panic, **and three Guest reviews!

* * *

Sabrina looked at the small plastic test she held in her hand. It was definitely positive. And she'd taken two more before, just to be sure. There was no doubt about it.

Now she just had to tell Puck.

She dialed his cell phone number. He didn't pick up, which made it easier. This way she could just say, "Honey? It's Sabrina. I've got something important to tell you. Meet me at the park after you get off work? If you can't make it, tell me so I don't sit out there for hours like last time."

She hung up the landline and decided she'd better find her phone. She had a habit of losing it on her days off of work. Daphne had a theory that it was a subconscious attempt to keep from having to deal with people. Sabrina thought that was bunk.

She tossed the test in the trash and left the bathroom for the kitchen- the last place she could remember having her phone.

Half an hour later she'd found her phone in the dirty laundry hamper under a pile of Puck's socks, and she found the message that read _Sure. I get off at 4 2day_.

So at four, Sabrina was at the park, worrying and waiting for her husband.

She wasn't sure how he'd take it. They hadn't been trying, really. They'd both agreed that it might be best to wait another few years, so that they could work out more of their personality kinks, decide how they wanted to go about it, mature a bit (that was a laugh), get a bigger nest egg saved up... But then again, they hadn't been _not_ trying, either. Maybe she'd wanted it. Maybe she'd been ready. She was twenty-seven, after all. Her biological clock was ticking and all that. But she and Puck had only been married for a little over a year. Was now really the best time?

Well, it was too late now, and Puck was walking towards her, so now she had to figure out the best way to tell him.

"Hey," Puck said, coming up to her as she bounced nervously, "What did you want to-"

Interrupting, Sabrina blurted out, "I'm pregnant."

Well, that definitely hadn't been the best way.

Puck stopped. His jaw sagged open and his eyes glazed over. A minute later he blinked, shook his head, and said, "Sorry, what?"

"I'm pregnant," Sabrina repeated.

"Sabrina, playing jokes is my job, remember?" Puck said, his eyes wide.

"It's not a joke," Sabrina said firmly. "I took three tests, and they all came out positive. I'm having a baby, Puck."

"But... we don't know anything about babies!" Puck protested. "The youngest person I've dealt with in the past millenium was two! What do you do with a baby?"

"We have eight months to figure that out," Sabrina said.

"Eight?" Puck asked, confused, "I thought it was nine months..."

"Well it is, but I didn't get pregnant _yesterday_, Puck," Sabrina said, rolling her eyes.

"You sure?" Puck asked. "'Cause last night-"

"I'm sure," Sabrina interrupted, voice firm. "And I won't explain it all to you 'cause you really don't want to know, but trust me."

"All right," Puck said, rolling his eyes. "So... what do we do now?"

"We go to the lady doctor and make ourselves an appointment, and then we go to the library and get out stuff on parenting," Sabrina said.

"Then what?" Puck asked.

Sabrina smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek, running her hand up and down his arm. "Then we celebrate."


End file.
